Harus Terpisah
by Berufura
Summary: Malam badai dialuni oleh lagu serak-serak basah yang dinyanyikan oleh Xanxus feat. hujatan dari Squalo dan kegeeran Squalo


Kata Pengantar

Berawal dari kegiatan duo author ini, saat kami sedang melakukan perjalanan jauh bersama dua teman author lainnya. Pada saat itu, mobil yang sedang melaju saaaaangat cep- ehem, lama, tiba-tiba terdengar lagu dari radio yang suaranya serak-serak gak jelas yang sekilas mirip sama suaranya Xanxus. Author mendapatkan ide paling cemerlang yang bahkan membuat author lainnya tertawa terbahak-bahak dan dua teman author yang tadi sweat-dropped karena gak ngerti apa yang sedang kita tertawakan. Sayangnya dua author ini gak tau judul lagunya apa, dan dengan bantuan Minah (nama disamarkan) akhirnya kita dapat melanjutkan fanfic ini. Ini dia fanfic yang kalian tunggu-tunggu, selamat menikmati!

* * *

Di tengah hujan yang deras bersama gelapnya malam yang sepi dan dingin, tiba-tiba terdengar botol pecah di suatu ruangan yang masih menyala lampunya. Ruangan itu tak lain dan tak bukan, adalah ruangan Xanxus. Korbannya juga tak lain dan tak bukan, adalah Superbi Squalo. Kemudian terdengar lolongan, tetapi bukan lolongan serigala atau pun anjing liar.

"VOOOOIIII! APA YANG SUDAH KAU PERBUAT, BOS TUA!? KAU BISA MERUSAK RAMBUTKU DENGAN WINEMU!" teriak Squalo. Ia takut kalau rambutnya yang lebih indah dari apapun dan bisa membuat kaum hawa menangis melihat ke-superb-an-nya itu rusak.

"SAMPAH! KERJAMU TIDAK BENAR! KAU ANGGAP AKU INI SIAPA!? AKU INI BOSMU!" balas Xanxus. Ia tidak mau kalah dengan teriakannya Squalo yang 'indah' dan dapat mengguncangkan dunia itu.

"AKU MEMANG ANAK BUAHMU, TAPI AKU BUKAN BUDAKMU!" Squalo tidak terima diperlakukan seperti budak oleh Xanxus. Padahal, Xanxus hanya ingin membuka dirinya kepada Squalo. Hanya saja, cara yang digunakannya itu salah, Xanxus terlalu gengsi untuk mengatakannya secara langsung.

Squalo menghela napas, "hhh... Baiklah. Sudah kuputuskan. Aku akan keluar dari Varia. Aku mengundurkan diri."

"KAU!" Xanxus kesal. Ia menghentakkan tangannya ke meja dihadapannya dengan keras. "APA-APAAN KAU!?"

"Ini! Aku sudah mempersiapkan surat pengunduran diriku. Aku sudah tidak kuat berada di sini dan diperlakukan seperti ini. Selamat tinggal." Squalo pergi meninggalkan meja Xanxus.

"Sendiri, sendiri ku diam, diam dan merenung, merenungkan jalan yang kan membawaku pergi," tiba-tiba Xanxus membuka mulutnya sambil mengalunkan lagu galau yang sebenarnya tidak terkenal di Italia. Wajar saja penduduk Varia tidak banyak yang tau lagu ini. Bahkan sepertinya Superbi Squalo pun tidak tau lagu ini.

"Hah? Apaan sih?" Squalo menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Squalo kembali melanjutkan jalannya menuju pintu berusaha tidak menghiraukannya.

"Pergi tuk menjauh, menjauh darimu, darimu yang mulai berhenti, berhenti mencoba, mencoba bertahan, bertahan untuk terus bersamaku,"

Squalo yang daritadi menahan diri dari godaan Xanxus dengan kata-kata manisnya mulai terpengaruh. Hatinya mulai luluh dan langkahnya melambat. 'Sial, pengaruh lagu ini terlalu kuat...' pikir Squalo.

"Ku berlari kau terdiam, ku menangis kau tersenyum, ku berduka kau bahagia, ku pergi kau kembali," Xanxus berdiri dan berjalan menju jendela yang ada di belakangnya. Ia melihat gelapnya malam yang dialuni dengan hujan dan petir di mana-mana.

"Itu kebalik, aku yang berlari, kau yang terdiam, bos sialan!" Squalo terbawa emosi hingga membalas lagu yang dinyanyikan Xanxus dengan sarkastik, namun dengan suara pelan. Bahkan ia menghentikan langkahnya menuju pintu yang besar itu.

"Ku coba meraih mimpi, kau coba tuk hentikan mimpi, memang kita takkan menyatu..." Xanxus menyanyi semakin keras dan menghayati. Semakin mendalam, semakin dalam, sampai Anda jatuh di bawah alam sadar Anda (?).

Xanxus tau kalau Squalo sudah mencapai alam bawah sadarnya. Kemudian Xanxus memasang mic dan toanya sekaligus agar Squalo masih bisa mendengarkan suara hatinya dengan jelas. "Bayangkan.. bayangkan ku hilang, hilang tak kembali, kembali untuk mempertanyakan lagi cinta, cintamu yang mungkin, mungkin tak berarti, berarti untuk kurindukan!"

Entah kenapa lagunya sekejap berubah menjadi lagu yang ber_genre_ heavy metal...

"Ku berlar-"

"Cukup, Xanxus!" tiba-tiba Squalo menghentikan lagu yang sedang mencapai klimaksnya dengan volume suaranya yang hampir menyamai suara toa dan micnya .

"Apaan kamu, sampah, seenaknya mengganggu padahal lagi klimaks!"

"Aku tau, Xanxus. Kau menyukaiku kan?"

"Gak. Siapa bilang? Ge-er banget jadi sampah."

Pipi Squalo memerah. "V-VOOOII! Kau ini kenapa sih, bos sialan!" kata Squalo sambil mengibas-ngibaskan pedang kesayangannya.

Dan malam panjang itu terus berlanjut...

* * *

Esok paginya...

"Senpai, kemaren denger suaranya Boss sama Squalo-taichou gak?" Fran yang baru bangun ketemu sama senpainya.

"Ushishishi, tentu saja. Pangeran denger suaranya Xanxus nyanyi lagu entah darimana asalnya. Tapi, suara pangeran lebih bagus."

"Kalo gitu, coba nyanyi." kata Fran dengan suara datarnya.

"Gak, suara pangeran mahal. Ushishishi."

"Kalo suara senpai mahal, jangan ngomong lagi. Nanti rugi gak ada yang bayar suara mahal senpai. Aku sih gak mau bayarin senpai." dalam sekejap, tubuh Fran berubah menjadi kaktus.

Dari arah pintu besar yang merupakan kamar Squalo, terlihat Squalo sedang menarik kopernya menuju gerbang. Anehnya, Squalo tidak memakai seragam Varia.

"Squalo-taichou mau ke mana?" Fran yang pertama ngeliat Squalo bertanya.

"MAU KELILING DUNIA BUAT NYARI ORANG YANG NYANYIIN LAGU ANEH ITU!"

Di salah satu negara tropis, salah seorang penyanyi yang cukup ngetop mendadak bersin diikuti merinding luar biasa. Dan juga, firasat buruk teraneh yang pernah dia rasakan selama dia hidup.

"Kok kayaknya bentar lagi ada wanita cantik yang mau ngebunuh aku pake pedang ya?"

-fin

* * *

A/N: Hyaaa~ author-tachi akhirnya kembali! Maaf ya, sebagai anak yang berbakti pada orang tua, baik hati, tidak sombong, dan rajin menabung (?) author harus menjalani SBMPTN sama SIMAK-UI. Semoga kita dapet yang dinginkan ya *tiba-tiba curcol*

Yosh! Makasih yang udah baca fic ini~ ^^


End file.
